xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The dates of these events may change with X-Men: Days of Future Past. *'1832' **James Howlett is born. *'1845 ' **James's father is killed **James Howlett's power starts to manifest at age 13 **James kills his real father *'1861-1973' **Howlett fights in the American Civil War, World War I, World War II, and the Vietnam War with his brother Victor. *'1866' **Gregor Johann Mendel establishes the theory of hereditary traits through his work with pea plants *'1915' **The basic principles of Mendelian genetics are applied to the fruit fly *'1932' **Charles Xavier is born. *'1944 ' **Erik Lensherr's power starts to manifest at age 15 **Charles Xavier and Raven Darkholme meet each other as children *'1945' **Wolverine saves Yashida's life during the Nagasaki explosion *'1949 ' **Erik Lensherr goes to America and sees the Statue of Liberaty *'1953' **James D. Watson and Francis Crick discover the double helix structure *'1959' **William Stryker begins his work on mutants *'1962' **A young Bolivar Trask hypothesizes the link between traceable higher-order brain function and certain genetic mutations **'October' ***Sebastian Shaw put missles in Cuba. ***Emma Frost is captured by Professor X and Magneto ***Cuban Missile Crise ***Sebastian Shaw is killed by Magneto ***Magneto forms the Brotherhood *'1967' **Bolivar Trask founds Trask Industries *'1971' **Trask Industries B3-VXC Archival Footage is filmed *'1973' **Logan and Victor join Team X **Logan quits Team X **X-Men: Days of Future Past **The first genetically modified organism is created, a simple bacterium **Mark I Sentinels create *'1976' **Bolivar Trask revolutionizes the world of prosthetics through DNA-generated artificial limb *'1977' **Sanger, Gilbert and Maxam sequence DNA for the first time *'1979' **Victor hunts down Team X members **Weapon X program **Logan loses his memory *'1985' **Charles and Erik visit Jean Grey *'1994' **Genetically engineered food products enter the US market *'1995' **Warren Worthington III powers manifest *'2003' **Scientists with HGP publish the first complete map of the human genome *'2004' **X-Men/X2: X-Men United *'2005' **X-Men: The Official Game/X-Men: The Last Stand * 2007 **The Wolverine * 2009 ** Professor X and Magneto meet Wolverine at an airport *''' 2013''' **Trask Laboratories unveils groundbreaking ability to create a hybrid gene with mutant DNA *'2015' **X-Men: Days of Future Past *'2018' **Dr. Gregory D. Burnett revolutionizes a method of growing synthetic stem cells *'2020 ' **Mark X Sentinel Program announced Continuity Errors *In X-Men, Charles tells Logan that he met Erik when he was 17 years old. In X-Men: First Class, they met when they were in their 20's. *In X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Charles is seen walking bald. While in X-Men: First Class, he is seen being paralyzed in the 60's. *In X-Men, Charles doesn't know why he can't find Erik with Cerebro while in X-Men: First Class he witnesses the effects of the helmet. *In X2: X-Men United, Hank McCoy is seen debating a man named Dr. Shaw which is is seen in human form. While in X-Men: First Class, he is seen transformed to his blue form. *Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe are seen in the 60's as cameos through Cerebro as teenagers though they would be older in the future films. *Ororo Munroe is seen as a teenager in the 60's and as a little girl in the 70's. Though she wasn't included in the final cut of the film of X-Men Origins: Wolverine and only seen in trailers, it could be presumed it is not Ororo. *There are two Emma Frost's, one seen in the 70's as a teenager and one in the 60' as an adult. Though confirmed by Lauren Shuler Donner, The Emma Frost in X-Men: Origins: Wolverine is not the real Emma Frost and is just named Emma which is a loosely based version of the character. *The X-Mansion in X-Men: First Class is not the same as the original building in the original trilogy. Though it could be assumed that it was renovated to be a school. *In X-Men: The Last Stand, Moira MacTaggert is seen as a British doctor while in X-Men: First Class, she is seen as an American CIA agent. *Though in X-Men and X2: X-Men United it is said that Logan lost his memory 15 years before then meaning it would be set in the 90's. Though it is calculated that it isn't with X-Men: The Last Stand and many present items in those movies like seeing Beast reading a magazine released in 2005 and the song 'Bye Bye Bye' by N-Sync confirming that it isn't. Meaning the correct time-span would be 33 years though this could later be explained in future movies. Videos thumb|306px|left Category:Organization Category:Infomation Category:Items